Giving Thanks
by FitzgLivviep
Summary: A/U. Abbie needs help and Ichabod is the only one who can help. All rights belong to Fox and the writers, just borrowing the characters for a little.


**Be easy on me my first time in the Ichabod and Abbie love. Sorry for the spacing and any misspellings, I typed this on my phone. We have Abbie and Crane embarking on a new time in their lives.**

* * *

"Crane u can go in there," Irving spoke to the pacing expecting father.

"What?" That is unheard of. That is a woman's place Captain."

"I feel you crane. The yelling, feeling like she's going to break your hand and seeing your woman in pain, no thanks," Joe spoke shuddering.

 ** _In the room_**  
"What do mean I can't push?"

Jenny was watching her sister pace back forth and grabbing her belly every few seconds and yell at the doctor.

"Your water only broke and your contractions are still far apart."

"Fine what can I do speed this along?"

"Not much, sitting on a ball, walking, or.."

"Or what, tell me?"

"Sex."

"Seriously the thing that got me in this mess is going to get me out of it."

"Well yes."

"Fine get out and send Crane in. Oh and you might want to turn on music."

"Abbie I don't think you need to set the mood," Jenny titled her head thinking that her sister was insane.

Giving her a pointed eye, "that's not the reason."

"Then why the music?"

"Jenny sometimes you shouldn't ask questions that you should really think hard about, but if you must know it's because I'm loud."

"Oh eww I didn't need to know that."

"You asked. Getting going I got a baby to get out."

They leave the room and Crane stops moving when he sees them coming down the hall.

"Is the baby here? Is Miss Mills okay? Why don't I hear anything?"

"You think after knocking her up he would call her by her name," Jenny whispers to the doctor, "look she's asking for you."

"What purpose do I serve that the doctor cannot."

But before she could answer Abbie's voice ripped thru the house.

"CRANE GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW. YOU DID THIS TO ME AND YOUR GOING TO FIX IT."

Crane actually cowered, "oh my."

You better move

"I have fought demons, golems, headless horseman but hearing her voice right now she has put great fear in me."

"CRANE!"

"You better move."

Crane made it down the hall in record time. He slowly opened the door and saw a naked Abby. He quickly closed the door after him seeing her lack of clothing.

"Umm Miss Mills…I believe…."

"I don't want hear it Crane. On the bed now

With his long legs he made it to the bed in three strides and sat not wanting to fight with the woman in front of him that held his heart

"Good, clothes off," Abby commended of Crane

"Miss Mills! You are in labor for sure we do not have time..for intercourse," whispering the last words.

"Ohh but we do. The good doctor said we do. So pants off."

Crane knew it was wrong but his body was reacting to the assertive Abby. He found that always attractive in her. He stood and started ripping off his clothes when he also heard blasting music.

"What is that?"

"Focus Crane," Abby crashes her lips to his. Abby was against it at first but she couldn't help it. Her love, her heart was sexy as hell. Breaking the kiss and helping him out his pants, "that's Jenny giving us some privacy."

"Does she believe we will be loud?"

"Up for the challenge," which he very well was at the moment.

"Always and only for you my beautiful Abbie."

They crashed their lips and bodies together. It was fast and primal and when both had reached and fallen from their orgasmic high. Abbie felt something new stirring down below and sat up in pain.

"Ohhh Crane I think you did it

"What, what did I do? Did I hurt you my sweet?"

Thru clenched teeth, "no not at all but we are about to have a baby."

Crane ran out the room and for the doctor. Abbie was fully dilated and ready to push. After hours of yelling and pushing at 2 am on November 26 there was something else to be thankful for.

"Can you believe this?"

"I can. Thank you for this precious gift. I promise I won't fail either of you."

"I know. Here hold your son."

Abby loved seeing them together. Crane was nervous but the moment he had his baby in his arms it all went away.

"Wow. It's a pleasure to meet you. You sure are long now I understand why your mommy made me rub her belly so much. I love you with all that I have. Welcome to the world Corbin Ichabod Crane."

The End

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading like I said my first crack at Ichabod and Abbie. And I will be back with more.**_


End file.
